The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display devices. In detail, the present disclosure relates to a technical field that makes it possible to improve stability in holding a display main body and improve space efficiency by holding the display main body with a support member having a cable and a coating that covers the cable.
Display devices, such as a television receiver, have consistently been made thinner recently such that the width in the front-rear direction of the display main body decreases. Since it is difficult to vertically place a thinner display main body on a mounting surface such as a holder or a floor, the display main body of the vertically holding type by using a stand or metal clasps on a wall are increasing.
Further, in the display devices, there are also the types of being placed on a wall by a rack provided with a clasp against a wall or suspended by a wire from the ceiling.
In those display devices, for example, there is a type of holding the display main body, using a stand with a support member (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-31624).
In the display device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-31624, a stand base (stand bed) and a support (pole) protruding upward from the stand base are provided and an attachment portion is formed at the upper end of the support, such that the lower end of a display main body is attached to the attachment portion by screws or the like and the display main body is vertically held by the stand.